


Mile after mile

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a kid, John kinda wanted to be Burt Reynolds - just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile after mile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Title taken from ‘Cannonball Run’ by Ray Stevens

Rodney walked into John’s quarters to find him lying propped up on the bed and honking with laughter at something on his laptop. He peered curiously around the screen; there were speeding cars, and noise and sunshine, and big hair – a lot of it.

“What the hell are you watching?”

“It’s ‘The Cannonball Run’,” John said, laughing again as the people on the screen began to run around for what appeared to be no particular reason and then jumped into a variety of vehicles and screeched off in a cloud of dust. “One of the new marines brought pretty much the whole Burt Reynolds back catalogue with him. I haven’t seen this in over twenty years – I’d forgotten how funny it is.”

At that there was some more running around, shouting, falling over and close-ups of busty women in tight jumpsuits. “Oh, yes – hilarious I’m sure,” Rodney sniffed.

“Okay, I know it’s kinda dated, but I used to love this movie when I was a kid – the fast cars, the racing across the country and outwitting the cops along the way....”

“Of course,” Rodney said. “You and your ‘sticking it to the man’ ethos – you were obviously an early starter.”

John cocked a finger at him and winked. “You got it, buddy.”

Rodney sighed and toed off his boots.

“Wouldn’t it be cool though?” John grinned and dug his hand into the popcorn bucket at his side. “Getting a car and racing across the country like that?”

“Oh, very cool,” Rodney huffed. “And you’d no doubt have some hot co-driver draping themselves across your gear shift.” He glared sourly at the long-legged bimbos parading across the screen.

“Hey,” John smiled – and it was the special, warm smile that was just for him. “I already have a hot co-driver.”

Oh, well… that was…. Rodney definitely didn’t blush, but he settled down on the bed at John’s side with a pleased little glow warming his chest.

“So?” John raised an eyebrow and grinned. “You up for a little coast to coast racing next time we’re Earthside?”

Rodney smiled at the tease lighting John’s face and leaned in closer. “Not a chance, Colonel - now stop bogarting the popcorn!”

John laughed and passed the bucket over.

 

♥


End file.
